A transportation management system facilitates rides for users using service vehicles, which may be human operated or autonomous. During a ride, the vehicle may make many turns to navigate to its destination. The transportation management system may receive information about the ride from the vehicle or from a computing device associated with a driver of the vehicle to track the vehicle as it provides transportation to users. Traditional transportation matching systems rely on Global Positioning System (GPS) data from a computing device (e.g., smartphone) of a ride provider or ride requestor inside a vehicle to determine the vehicle's location and to estimate the path traveled by the vehicle. For example, GPS data on the requestor device or provider device may be used to determine a vehicle's location and to estimate the path traveled by the vehicle. However, GPS data can be noisy and is not accurate enough for some applications of a transportation management system.